


Dribbles and drabbles

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Scenarios, Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Just a place for short stuff!





	Dribbles and drabbles

_Doll_ \- He didn't use it all the time, but it would slip out on the occasions when he was most relaxed. Mostly when you were alone together, maybe settled on the couch; him in sweatpants and a soft shirt, and you pressed warmly against his side, or oftentimes with your feet in his lap and him massaging them absently as you both watched a movie. 

_Oh_ \- It could be an innocent realisation, an exclamation of surprise...Or, he said it softly, just barely above a breath.  
'Oh', after you kissed him, just that a little bit longer...  
'Oh', as you undressed and revealed yourself to him...laid him down,  
'Oh'.

 _I Can't_ \- Even when you told him fiercely just how much he could there were always those demons clawing him back down into that pit he'd fought so hard to break free of. You stood strongly by him, as you always had. The love between the two of you had grown stronger because of it. 

_Please_ \- Sometimes after a long spell of no words, only short sharp breaths mixed with beautifully strained moans, he'd ask 'please'. 

_Yes_ \- It was in agreement obviously, and confirmation, and also a tiny bit of greediness. But you were so more than okay with that. 

_Now_ \- Sometimes a question, sometimes a demand. You liked both of those scenarios.


End file.
